Willow Mellark My Story
by americangirlans
Summary: Even though Willow is 12 and is about to go live away from her family for 6 months her parents still haven't told her of the hunger games. Follow Willow and her cousin/best friend Pine Mason as they unfold the past and discover the truth. Sorry I suck at summaries. Enjoy
1. the beginning

**OK so this is my 1****st**** ever fanfiction so please go easy on me. Enjoy **

**DISCLAMER: Last time I looked in the mirror I was not Susanne Collins.**

My name is Willow PrimRue Mellark. My family consents of my mom Katniss, my dad Peeta, my brother Rye, My aunts are Johanna, Annie, and Enobaria, my uncle is Beetee, my grandparents are gramma Everdeen and grampa aka Haymitch and my cousins are Finnick jr. (Aunt Annie's son he is about 25) and Pine my best friend she lives in 12 with me and is the apoted child of aunt Johanna. Pine and I are about to go to The Panam boarding School of the Gifted for 6 months. We will go to that in about a week after my 12th birthday on Saturday. I wonder what we learn there?

**OK it's a start. Please anyone who took their time to read this tell me what you think and be honest. I will post again tomorrow. Someone PM me. Ohh and review. **


	2. normals and birthday

**Ok here is chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer roses are white, nightlock is blue, I don't own the hunger games, so Susanne Collions don't sue. **

PEETA NO AHHHH WILLOW AHHH RYE AHHH THE CAREERS is what I wake up to on my 12th birthday. I wake up with my parents and my little brother singing happy birthday to me, no because my mom has one of her nightmares. When I was smaller she would have them a lot, now she only has them about once a week now. It doesn't faze me anymore. A lot of strange things happen to my family. Like how mom has horrible nightmares, dad has his "shiny moments", and grampa getting drunk around the end of May when he doesn't drink all year, and how gramma very rarely comes to 12. Dad says that it's normal, but what is normal about that. Oh well I might as will get up I think to myself as I hear dad comforting mom. So I get and take a nice, long, shower and then I decide what to wear. I decide to wear a blue, flowing silk short sleeve shirt and a nice pair of white shorts. Then I curl my elbow length hair and put in a white bow and go down to breakfast.

"Willow would you like chocolate pancakes or blueberry" my dad asks as he gives mom a kiss.

"Gross dad girls have cooties" Rye tells dad.

"Well my son I love your mother and I can kiss her if I want to" dad tells my brother

"I will have chocolate dad" I say annoyed.

Ok is all dad says

"HELLO GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS"? I ask my family

"Panam Day" says my brother

"NO, it's my 12th birthday" I tell them. And then I eat my pancakes and go over to mom and dad and ask them what they have planned.

"well Aunt Jo and Pine are coming over and so is Grammpa and then we are meaning mom, dad, aunt Jo, Pine and me are going to go to the boarding school in the schooling district which is 14 ." Mom tells me

"I'm staying with grampa" Rye informs me.

"Everyone will be here in 30mins and then we will leave in an hour" dad tells us

The 30 mins fly by and soon we are all in the living room.

"Mom can I open my presents yet" I ask. And she agrees

First I open Pine's and it's a camera. She told me it's so we can take pictures at the school.

Next, I open Aunt Jo's which is a pair of brown boots like moms. Then, I open mom's and it's a mockingjay pin and she tells me that I have to wear it every day at the school. Next I open dad's and it's a cookbook titled Mellark and Everdeen and I can tell he made it just for me. Now I'm opening Ryes and it's one of my old arrows from my first bow and he's craved my name in it .it's for you to take with you to the school rye tells me. Last, grampa gives me a picture collage of all of my family and on the bottom of it says STAY ALIVE and then he tells me to stay alive and I will be fine. When he says that mom and dad crack up for some reason. He also gives one to Pine. Then we eat cake and get on the train.

**Ok I love this story so far. Read and review I will post more in about an hour. **

**Willow: age 12**

**Pine: age 12**

**Rye: age 8**


	3. The Mockingjay and Rooms

**Enjoy thanks all of the people who reviewed this chapter is for you. **

**DISCLAIMER: why do I have to do this, I am not Mrs. Collions**

When we got on the train it seemed like all of district 12 had come to wave good bye. Grampa and Rye where crying and waving good bye. It will take 2 hours to get to 14. When were on the train people started to stare for some reason but we got to our own car quick. Mom, Dad, and Aunt Jo go to a different car and tell Pine and I we have to stay in the car. So we talk about boys and going to our new school and being roommates. We both can't wait. Our parents got back 30 mins before we got to 14.

"Willow can I do your hair like mine today please"? My mother asks.

"Sure mom I don't care". I tell her. So she does my hair and then she pins on the mockingjay she gave me and tells me that I have to wear my hair like this tomorrow and to wear my pin every day. I agree.

When we get to school we are greeted by a dark and Stoney building and a large statute that looks like my pin just without the circle. On the plate it says _dedicated to Panem's Mockingjay without her, life would be very different in a bad way. We all thank her for the life we have today. _I wonder who the mockingjay is I think as Pine asks her mom.

"Mom who's the Mockingjay"? Pine asks her mother

"The Mockingjay was, is the biggest war hero Panam has ever seen". Aunt Jo says with a very weird look on her face

"I don't think she was too good. People died because of her. Her lover, family, and friends tortured. Some of them died, some never the same again. She was not a real war hero, never was". My Mother says looking like she was about to cry.

"Is she still alive today, I might like to meet her one day" I tell every one

"Yes, she is still alive and from last I heard is that she has a wonderful husband and two wonderful children. My father says with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Were you alive when she was a war hero". Pine asks our parents

"I was 24". Aunt Jo says

"17". Dad tells us.

"I was 17 too, that was a hard time" Mom says trying to hold back tears.

"Cool lets go inside and get our room" I tell everyone but really I am starting to think my parents and Aunt Jo are hiding something

When we get inside there are other people signing up there kids too. Pine and I get assigned to the 12th hallway also known as victors, room 75. The lady gave us a paper with all the hallways and room numbers.

1st hallway Capitol 1-10

2nd hallway Districts 11-20

3rd hallway Merchants 21-30

4th hallway Arenas 31-40

5th hallway Mockingjays 41-50

6th hallway Tributes 51-60

7th hallway Sponsors 61-70

8th hallway Careers 111-120

9th hallway Rebels 101-110

10th hallway Reapings 91-100

11th hallway Victors tour 81-90

12th hallway Victors 71-80

Pine and I get our classes tomorrow when we go to our homeroom which is Ms. Goldlend.

Our room has two twin beds, two shelfs, and two dressers and a bathroom. I think Pine and I are going to have fun for the next 6 months.

**Again thanks to all my reviewers. I Had fun writing this chapter. It's my favorite so far. Hum I wonder how this Mockingjay lady is…. I bet you can't guess who it is. Good night. **


	4. beds and confused

**Hey heres chapter 3 enjoy **

**hg fangirl: They will and they will also learn about it in school. You need to get an account so we can PM each other. Pine and Willow are soooo confused it's funny. GET AN ACCOUNT!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT own the hunger games SC does**

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Aunt Jo we will call".I tell them as willow does the same thing.

After our good byes Pine and I go to our room and start putting our stuff away. After words we start talking about our day and we both get on the Mockingjay subject.

"Who do you think it is"? Pine asks me.

"I don't know it could be anyone, I bet we will never see her". I say disappointed

"Maybe will we learn in class if not we can always ask our parents, I mean they were alive when she was a war hero". Pine puts in.

By the time we are done talking a lady who's our hallway caretaker tells us it's time for bed and Pine and I sleep soundly on the comfy bed.

…..

Pine and I were the last one to arrive at the last, we weren't late though. We had the first seats closest to the teach by each other. After we got seated she called roll

"Hazel Antier"

"Elsie Cox"

And so on nothing exciting happened Intel

"Pine… Mason" The teacher said with a startled voice.

Ohhs and OMGs and whats went all though the room.

"Quiet down class we will no more in a few mins. When we start talking about our families". Ms. Goldlend told the class.

"Next is Willow Mellark". She says as she catches her breath. Then the class goes into complete chaos.

"Quiet down now class".

Then she finishes and then tells the class that we are going to come here every day and that we are going to talk about what we like to do for hobbies and our families. As she is saying this she is looking straight at me and Pine.

Ok Hazel Antier and then everyone goes on to talk about their hobbies and families. I don't pay attention because I'm wondering what the heck just happened why did the room go to complete chaos but then the teacher calls up Pine.

"Pine Mason" Ms. Goldlend says

"Well my family consists of my mom Johanna Mason. My Aunts Annie Odair, Enobaria, and Katniss Mellark. My uncles are Beetee and Peeta Mellark. My only grandparent is my Grampa Haymitch Abernathey. I have three cousins Finnick Odair jr. who is aunt Annie's son and Willow and Rye Mellark who are my Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta's children. I am also adopted. My hobbies are chopping down trees, writing, and baking cookies nothing else just cookies. My full name is Pine Blight Mason." Pine somehow spits out in under 5 mins. By the time she is done the room is dead quiet

" Well that was wonderful, next is Willow Mellark". The teacher says.

"Well my family consists of my mom and dad Katniss and Peeta Mellark . My Aunts Annie Odair, Enobaria, and Johanna Mason. My uncle is Beetee . My grandparents are Grampa Haymitch Abernathey and Gramma Everdeen but they're not married. I have a little broher Rye Mellark he's eight. I aslo have two cousins Pine Mason and Finnick Odair jk. My full name is Willow PrimRue Mellark. My hobbies are hunting with my mom, baking with my dad, and dancing. I also have healing hands which mean that I can help heal people so I spend a lot of free time at the hospital helping out and learning new things about healing people. I can also speak in front of a crowd and I have a power with words." I spit that out in under 7 mins. When I fully look at the crowd of kids I see that they ALL have their eyes on me, which is surprising cause 10 before me and Pine went up none but maybe 5 where paying any one any mind. Just then the bell rings and the teacher hands out our classes and tell me and Pine to come see her at her desk.

**Ok theres another chapter. Finnickjr Will show up in either the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter. Thanks **


	5. strange teachers and the Victors

**Ok so I don't have much to say today. So enjoy **

** "**Pine and Willow please come up to my desk" Ms. Goldlend tells us.

"Yes mam" Pine and I say at the same time. As we are heading up to her desk I begin to think I don't like this teacher much.

"Girls, I'm sorry the class was like that. They just were so excited that you were here." She says

"ok." Pine says clearly as confused as I am.

"Well you better get to class". She tells us.

As Pine and I both head to our next class we study our class list that will stay the same for the 6th months that we are here. Our next class is a strange but it looks like it can answer so many of our questions. Our next class is THE HUNGER GAMES AND MOCKINGJAY WAR HISTORY CLASS with Mr. Thorn.

"Pine, Pine look this may answer our question"! I tell her very excited

"Willow I think that we will get our answer soon"! Pine tells me

Just then the bell rings and Pine and I race to class. When we get there the teacher looks very stern and looks at us like we killed someone.

"Girls why are you late and what are your names"? Mr. Thorn tells us almost yelling.

"We were late because Ms. Goldlend wanted to talk to us about something" Pine tells Mr. Thorn

"Well then what are your names"? He asks again

"I'm Willow Mellark and this is my cousin Pine Mason" I then him with a smirk on my face because he looks shocked for some reason. Why do all the adults look that why went they learn our names I think to myself.

"Well fine I will let you off this once, now go find a seat". He tells us using a tone that a person normally only uses when addressing someone important.

So Pine and I find a seat in the front again.

"Ok class today we are going to learn what the hunger games were and who the remaining victors are and facts about them". He tells the class and again the teacher is look straight at again. What is up with these teachers I think?

"Ok class do not ask any questions in tell the end. He tells us as we all nod our heads. The hunger game was". And as Mr. Thorn goes on to talk about this and I'm becoming more and more terrified. What if it happens again? And just as I'm thinking about this the teacher tells us that there is a law that states that the hunger games can never ever happen again.

"Now we shall talk about the remanding victors, there are only 7 remaining victors out of the 75 victors in all. First I shall tell you a few facts about each one and then when I'm finished telling all the facts about each one I will tell you their name." he tells us. I think this is going to be cool I whisper to Pine and she whispers back that she hope we can meet them one day.

"Ok the first one we are talking about has no children, is not married, an alcoholic, and raises geese, also male. The next one is very intelligent, has no children, is not married, and has his own software company, the tick tock Wiress Company and is male. After her says that I'm thinking what! It's probably a mistake; he got the name wrong that uncle Beetee's company. He starts talking again. The next one also is not married, has strange teeth, and is a martial arts instructor, and female. Then there's another female, she is a widow, her late husband was also a victor, and she has a grown son. Next victor has a young preteen girl, is not married, and has pink highlights and is female. As he says this I look over at Pine because that sounds just like Aunt Jo, and she looks a little shocked I must to, because I am. Next we have a female; she is married to a fellow victor, has 2 children a boy and a girl, and always keeps her hair in a braid. Last but not least we have a male victor, he is married to the one I was talking about just now, has 2 children a boy and girl, and can paint anything". As he is saying this I begin to get a strange feeling this sounds like mom and dad! And the rest of our family!

"The last remaining victors are, in the order I told you about them, Haymitch Abernathy, Beetee Sratrvoes, Enobaria Sharts, Annie Odair, Johanna Mason, and Katniss and Peeta Mellark." The teacher tells us.

"WHAT". Pine and I Yell and then Pine starts having a nerves brake down and then she faints….

**Ha-ha my first cliffhanger. Sorry I didn't type up him explaining the games that would be a little hard to me. Hope you liked it. Sorry I had to give Beetee and Enobaria last names. Good night. *waves goodbye* **


	6. katniss and the mockingjay

**Ok so I decided to do a chapter in Katniss' POV. Hope you enjoy. This is a little short.**

**Katniss POV. At the Mockingjay statue. **

I had been talking happily with my daughter and my niece when I saw it. Peeta must have saw it too as he took my hand and squeezed it as if he was telling me its ok, Jo also shot me a worried look. They don't know, I don't want them to know about me. There too young to gentle to know, it will crush them. It is a statue of my, now Willow's mockingjay pin without the circle. On the plate it says _dedicated to Panem's Mockingjay without her, life would be very different in a bad way. We all thank her for the life we have today._ THANK ME! People died because of me!

"Mom who's the Mockingjay"? Pine asks Jo.

"The Mockingjay was, is the biggest war hero Panam has ever seen". Jo says. Really Jo are you out of your mind I want to yell at her but I don't.

"I don't think she was too good. People died because of her. Her lover, family, and friends tortured. Some of them died, some never the same again. She was not a real war hero, never was". I say wanting to cry. I want to cry for Rue, all the Victors who died, district 12, Prim, and Peeta. The list could go on forever.

"Is she still alive today, I might like to meet her one day"? My little Willow tells us. Oh shoot she wants to meet me that's not good. I think.

"Yes, she is still alive and from last I heard is that she has a wonderful husband and two wonderful children. Peeta says as he shoots me a loving look.

"Were you alive when she was a war hero"? Pine asks us.

"I was 24". Jo says

"17". Peeta says looking at me questionly as if he can't remember. I give him a very small smile and a slight nod.

"I was 17 too, that was a hard time" I say trying to hold back tears.

"Cool lets go inside and get our room" Willow tells us. I'm glad they didn't ask who she was I think as we go inside to get them signed in.

**Ok was it good? Should I do more of different peoples POVs or keep it just Willows. Sorry you don't get to know what happens to Pine, you can know tomorrow.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry that I'm not updating, I have family in town. I'm not going to update in tell Sunday. Sorry..**

**-Anslee **


End file.
